All of me
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: Chloe couldn't quite place Beca's current behavior. Yesterday, they finally admitted their feelings for one another. It was almost magical… Small Bechloe one shot. Based on the Song "All of me" by John Legend


**All of me**

 **AN:** I don't anything as always…

Big hug and thank you to my dear friend "50 shades of Pitch Perfect" for bringing up the idea to write a story based on this song.

Chloe couldn't quite place Beca's current behavior. Yesterday, they finally admitted their feelings for one another. It was almost magical…

…They went to the lake, like so many times before, but she felt that something was different but she couldn't name it.

It was a hot and humid day. Finally the sun was setting, and a light breeze came up. A few stars appeared at the sky. She looked over at Beca only to notice that she was looking at her as well. A shy smile appeared on her face. The smile, she only had when Chloe was around.

"Everything ok sweetie?" Chloe asked gently pushing a stray of Beca's hair behind her ear. But instead of an answer Beca took Chloe's hand, turned towards her and, kissed her.

Chloe was taken aback at first, but her mind clicked into working mode, like Beca was the missing gear for her to function and she grabbed her face with both hands, softly stroking her sunburnt cheeks and kissed her back.

Beca was first to broke the kiss. She rested her forehead against the Chloe's. "I wanted to do this for a while now" she whispered.

"I'm glad you did it" Chloe smiled, her hands still framing the younger girls face and she brought her back in for another kiss, more passionate this time.

When they broke apart in need of air, the same love was reflecting in one another's eyes. Love beyond the friendship they shared, love as deep and endless as the midnight blue sky above them. And Chloe felt, like everything was possible in this very moment.

But now she was sitting on her bed, her phone in hands and rereading the message she just got from Beca.

"I'm sorry Chloe, yesterday was wonderful, but I don't think I can do this. You are so perfect and me?! I'm broken. I don't deserve someone like you. "

Chloe felt hot tears running down her cheeks.

How could she make Beca realize how worth she is, how much she loved her, needed her. And then it hit her.

The one way to get through Beca's walls was music. A song that held all of Chloe's feelings, and all of Beca's fears and doubts. And there was only one song that fits perfectly.

Chloe grabbed her jacket and made her way to Beca's dorm room.

She knocked softly at the door, knowing already that it wouldn't be opened. "Leave me alone Chlo" Beca's voice sounded like she was also crying.

And so she started to sing:

"What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in and you kicking me out?  
Got my head spinning, no kidding  
I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright"

She paused for a second. Putting her ear at the door, but everything remained silent. She took that as encouragement to keep on singing. One hand on the door, as if Beca was standing on the other side also with her hand on the wood.

"My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm outta my mind

Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose, I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh"

She could hear Beca crying now, and although it broke her heart into a million pieces, it fitted so perfectly to the next part of the song.

"How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?  
The world is beating you down  
I'm around through every move"

Suddenly Beca joined Chloe, shaking with tears, but still with her beautiful characteristic tone of voice, that made Chloe fell for her all that time ago.

"You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
Can't stop singing, this ringing in my head for you"

The situation had something tragically beautiful, and Chloe felt the tears again streaming down freely now.

"My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm outta my mind"

Beca opened the door abruptly, stumbling into Chloe's arms. The redhead wrapped them around the smaller girl for a tight embrace. They continued their duet, words muffled from tears and faces being buried in one another's hair.

"Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose, I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you"

Chloe pulled away just as far enough so she could look into the brunette's eyes that were glistening like broken star fragments. Beca was lost for words, lost in Chloe's gaze that told her, that she held the whole world for her. And she knew, that Chloe would never leave her, that she would love her, with all her scars, and all her fears. And that she could fix the broken pieces of her.

Cards on the table  
We're both showing hearts  
Risking it all though it's hard 

And with the last words she pulled Beca in for kiss, full of all the love she wanted her to feel, mixed with a little bit of anger, that Beca was thinking so less of herself.

"I love you" she murmured into Beca's lips "Don't you ever doubt that again Beca Mitchell."


End file.
